queerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Carlo Rota
Carlo Rota wurde am 17. April 1961 in London geboren. Er ist ein britisch-kanadischer Schauspieler italienischer Abstammung. Leben & Leistungen Carlo Rota wurde im Londoner Stadtteil Soho geboren. Er hat einen Bruder namens Marco und zwei Schwestern. Der Vater, Dante Rota, stammt aus dem Piemont und die Mutter, Rina, aus Sardinien. Der inzwischen pensionierte Vater war ein bekannter Küchenchef, und die Mutter arbeitete als Näherin und Köchin. Carlo Rota erlernte die englische und italienische Sprache und wuchs in Europa, Asien und der Karibik auf. Carlo Rota arbeitete in New York in Joe Allens Restaurant Orso und wurde zum besten Maître d'hôtel des Jahres 1987 gewählt. Er übersiedelte ebenfalls nach Kanada, um im Restaurantbetrieb der Eltern mitzuarbeiten. In den frühen 1990ern, im Alter von 29 Jahren, wandte sich Rota einer anderen Profession zu und nahm Schauspielunterricht. In Toronto spielte er Theater. Rotas erste und zugleich größere Filmrolle war im mit Preisen ausgezeichneten Filmdrama Der Holzschuhbaum (1978) von Regisseur Ermanno Olmi. Kleinere Nebenrollen verkörperte Rota unter anderem in den Filmen Maximum Risk (1996), The Last Witness – Nur tote Zeugen schweigen (1999) mit Natasha Henstridge, Der blutige Pfad Gottes (1999), dem Weltraumabenteuer Mission to Mars (2000) unter der Regie von Brian de Palma und in Wenn Mutterliebe zur Hölle wird (2000). In einem größeren Auftritt stellte er einen nervigen Flugpassagier in Flug 534 – Tod über den Wolken (2001) mit Eric Roberts dar. Rota war Gastgeber bei The Great Canadian Food Show im englischen Fernsehsender CBC Television, der zur staatlichen Rundfunkgesellschaft CBC/Radio-Canada gehört. Rota reiste in den 65 Folgen der fünf Staffeln durch Kanada um die vielfältigen Gaumenfreuden des Landes zu zeigen. Sein kulinarischer Journalismus wurde 2001 durch eine Nominierung für den James Beard Award gewürdigt. Er wurde im Jahr 2001 auch als bester Gastgeber für The Great Canadian Food Show bei den Gemini Awards nominiert. Als vielschichtiger Mick Schtoppel war Rota öfters Gaststar in der dramatischen Agentenserie Nikita (1997–2001) mit Peta Wilson und Roy Dupuis. Er war in verschiedenen Fernsehserien zu sehen, etwa in einigen Folgen von Traders (1998), wo er regelmäßige Auftritte hatte, in Relic Hunter (2001) und Queer as Folk (2003, 2004). Er übersiedelte nach Los Angeles und spielt in der Actionserie 24 den CTU-Agenten Morris O'Brian, der in der fünften, sechsten und siebten Staffel (2006 und 2008) dieser Echtzeitserie auftritt. 2009 spielte Rota schließlich die Rolle des Terroristen Kalil Abramson in der amerikanischen Fernsehserie Navy CIS: L.A.. Filmografie *1978: Der Holzschuhbaum (L'Albero degli zoccoli) *1993: 32 Variationen über Glenn Gould (Thirty Two Short Films About Glenn Gould) *1994: TekWar: Excalibur – Schwert der Macht (TekWar: TekLab) *1995: Liebe bis in den Tod (Friends at Last) *1995: Der Tod hinter der Maske (Down Came a Blackbird) *1996: Kuss des Todes (First Degree) *1996: Maximum Risk *1997: Joe's Wedding *1997: Ein Killer kommt selten allein (The Wrong Guy) *1998: Traders (Fernsehserie) *1999: The Last Witness – Nur tote Zeugen schweigen (Caracara) *1999: Der blutige Pfad Gottes (The Boondock Saints) *2000: Tausche Hollywood gegen Liebe (Catch a Falling Star) *2000: Mission to Mars *2000: Wenn Mutterliebe zur Hölle wird (Trapped in a Purple Haze) *2000: Das Megaplex-Phantom (Phantom of the Megaplex) *2001: A Colder Kind of Death *1997–2001: Nikita (La Femme Nikita) (Fernsehserie) *2001: Relic Hunter – Die Schatzjägerin (Fernsehserie) *2001: Flug 534 – Tod über den Wolken (Rough Air: Danger on Flight 534) *2002: Hilfe, im Schloss ist die Hölle los! (Global Heresy) *2003, 2004: Queer as Folk (Fernsehserie) *2005: Wedding Bells – Wer nicht will, der hat zu wollen! (Cake) *2006, 2007: 24 (Folgen: Staffel 5: 5:00 a.m.-7:00 a.m., Staffel 6 (komplett) und Staffel 7 ) (Fernsehserie) *seit 2007: Unsere kleine Moschee (Little Mosque on the Prairie, Fernsehserie) *2008: Saw V *2009: Stargate Universe (Fernsehserie) *2010: Castle (Folge: Staffel 2, Episode 11 als Botschafter von Bahrain) (Fernsehserie) *2010: Navy CIS: L.A. (Staffel 1, Episode 21 als Kalil Abramson) (Fernsehserie) *2011: Sanctuary Staffel 4, mehrere Gastauftritte *2011: Human Target (Staffel 2) (Fernsehserie) *2011: Breaking Bad (Staffel 4) (Fernsehserie) *2011: Sanctuary – Wächter der Kreaturen (Sanctuary, Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) Kategorie:QaF Cast Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4